Dos Fanfictions para reir (traducción al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Hysaku. Sinopsis: Señoras y señores, hoy les presento dos fanfictions del genero comedia, llamados "That awkward moment when..." y "A prank too far". ¿Están deprimidos? Son bienvenidos aquí. (ADVERTENCIA: temática sexual. No se preocupen, no son clopfics)
1. That awkward moment when

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Primer fanfic. ¿Quien alguna vez no atrapó a un amigo, un pariente o incluso a un desconocido en una situación rara o incomoda para ambos? Porque si, ambos son victimas en esos momentos, sienten una vergüenza terrible y no saben si salir corriendo de allí o soportar la humillación como todo un hombre o mujer que se respeta. Esta historia también tiene una ventaja: el final puede dar pie a otra historia, servir de material para crear otro fanfic igual o más divertido que este :3 Sin más, comencemos..._

**Aclaración****: Esta historia contiene referencias sexuales. Retírense los menores por favor. No quiero a padres quejándose porque no saben responder a las inocentes preguntitas de sus hijos**

**Segunda aclaración: Los pensamientos de Applejack aparecen en **_cursiva_

* * *

**Ese momento incomodo cuando…**

**Escrito por Hysaku y traducido por MIkimoco**

Applejack se despertó con un temblor rítmico repentino de su cama. Ella inmediatamente supo que se trataba de su hermano. En algún momento de su crecimiento, Big Mac había descubierto que la forma más rápida de levantar de la cama a Applejack era empezar a sacudirla; funcionaba mejor cuando seguía un ritmo muy específico. No hacia falta decir, que él había logrado ser muy hábil en esa tarea.

—¡Maldición, Macintosh, es sábado!—, exclamó la yegua agitada, —¿Por qué no me dejas dormir por una sola vez?

—Nop, tienes que ir a la casa de la Srta. Twilight hoy—, respondió, mientras continuaba agitando la cama de su hermana.

—¿Por qué?—, espetó ella.

—Prometiste llevarle un libro a la Srta. Pinkie.

—Oh, cierto… ese libro sobre kinotos…—, ella torpemente se dio la vuelta para dirigirle a su hermano una mirada severa, —Ahora, ¿quieres dejar de sacudir la cama?

Ciertamente, era difícil tomarla muy enserio cuando ella se tambaleaba hacia atrás y hacia delante. Su mirada no era tan intimidante cuando ella no podía mantenerse a la misma altura que él por más de un segundo. El enorme semental sonrió mientras continuaba sacudiendo la cama.

—Nop, si me detengo, vas a volver a dormirte.

Applejack dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Él nunca iba a dejarla dormir. A regañadientes abandonó su suave y calida cama. Dirigió una mirada anhelante a su almohada, ella podía jurar que estaba llamándola: "¡Vuelve a dormir!"

Ella sacudió la cabeza para despejar un poco la somnolencia de la mañana. —¿Ya hiciste el desayuno?—, preguntó mientras recogía su sombrero de su lugar sobre el estante de la pared.

—Sip, lo de siempre.

—Bueno, te veo en la mesa—. Luego de esto, los hermanos partieron hacia la cocina. El desayuno era simplemente una dura experiencia en Sweet Apple Acres, a menudo se componía de un plato de avena con canela de manzana. Applejack devoró su avena rápidamente, como siempre lo hacia, permitiéndole comenzar su caminata hacia la biblioteca del pueblo.

—Caramba, ¿por qué acepte hacer esto?—, preguntó en voz alta, con la esperanza de que algún objeto inanimado le diera la respuesta. Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor excusa para quedarse en casa y dormir que empezar a escuchar rocas hablando contigo?

_No puedo creer que Pinkie quiera un libro sobre kinotos. ¿Y porque tiene que ser hoy? Seguro, ella debe estar ocupada ayudando a los Cakes con esa orden masiva de catering, así que no puede buscarlo ella misma, pero no entiendo por qué no puede esperar hasta que realmente lo necesite,_ pensó mientras la biblioteca aparecía frente a ella.

Applejack nunca pudo comprender por qué algún pony había decidido convertir un gran árbol en una biblioteca. ¿Tal vez tenia un significado irónico? _Ahí tienes, solo tenemos que llenar este árbol de aquí con el resto de tus parientes_. Ciertamente, ella se rió de su propia broma más de que lo debería.

Estiró su casco y llamó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, la puerta simplemente se abrió. _Supongo que Spike se olvidó de cerrarla correctamente. Oh bien, Twilight debe estar despierta_. Sin más vacilaciones la granjera entró, asegurándose de cerrar convenientemente la puerta detrás de ella.

Como siempre, el lugar estaba impecable. No había una mota de polvo a la vista, ni un solo libro que no estaba perfectamente acomodado junto con sus compañeros. Puede que no lo parezca para el pony promedio, pero Twilight (o Spike) ponían tanto esfuerzo en mantener la biblioteca ordenada como Applejack lo hacia con su granja. Antes de conocer a Twilight, la granjera nunca habría imaginado cuanto tiempo y trabajo puede poner un pony en una biblioteca.

Hay que considerar, que Twilight era más que un poco obsesiva con eso. La mayoría de los bibliotecarios no daba a toda la población de un pueblo un cuestionario para completar sobre qué géneros literarios les gustaban, con el objetivo de reorganizar toda la biblioteca según las respuestas.

Applejack miró a su alrededor para ver su algún pony estaba abajo. Al no encontrar ni a Twilight ni a Spike en la planta principal, ella decidió subir. Twilight tenia la costumbre de encerrarse a si misma en su habitación para hacer toda clase de listas de verificación y cosas en la mañana, así que podía apostar a que ella todavía estaba en el paso "triple comprobación de la lista de verificación para asegurarse de no olvidar nada cuando ella había doblemente comprobado la lista de verificación". La puerta del dormitorio de Twilight estaba abierta. —Hey, Twilight. Necesito…—, los pensamientos de Applejack se detuvieron cuando vio lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

Rainbow Dash estaba sobre Twilight en la cama, sus vientres se rozaban entre si. Había una capa visible de sudor que le daba a sus pelajes un fuerte brillo bajo la luz matinal que entraba por la ventana. La pareja se había congelado en el momento en que Applejack habló, dando paso a un silencio incomodo en el aire.

_"Pero. Que. Henos… Esta bien, cálmate AJ. Esta puede ser la cosa más incomoda que has visto hacer a tus amigos desde que atrapé a Rarity coqueteando frente a un espejo, pero todavía puedes salir de aquí con tu dignidad intacta_. Su mente se aceleraba mientras la pausa vergonzosa crecía constantemente, volviéndose más incomoda.

_¡Bingo! Solo tienes que actuar como si no tuvieras idea de lo que acabas de ver. Si, eso va a funcionar…Eso espero._

—RD, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías practicar lucha libre? Sabes que soy un mejor desafío para ti que Twilight—. Era un hecho que Applejack era una terrible mentirosa. Ella no tenia ninguna expectativa de que esto funcionara, lo que provocó que lo siguiente fuera mucho más sorprendente.

—Oh, no sabia que estabas libre hoy, AJ. ¿Por qué no te unes?—, respondió Rainbow casualmente.

_¿En serio ella se creyó ese montón de…?_

—Si, podemos tener una de esas "Batallas Campales" que he leído—, Twilight sonrió, la emoción desbordaba en su voz mientras se escurría por debajo de Rainbow Dash. Se incorporó y aplaudió con sus cascos. —Vamos a tener un mejor ejercicio.

_Uh…okay, supongo que voy a luchar esta mañana_. —Esta bien, pero no voy a dejártelo fácil—, Applejack saltó sobre la cama, derribando a Rainbow Dash al aterrizar.

* * *

—Fiu, eres mejor en esto de lo que creía, Twilight—, dijo Applejack entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Bueno, no es por presumir, pero he estado practicando mucho con Rainbow últimamente—, respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y mirando de reojo a la pegaso aludida.

_Y hora de salir de aquí. Definitivamente no necesito escuchar los detalles_. —Bueno, cree que voy a irme entonces. Nos vemos—, espetó Applejack mientras rápidamente se escabullía fuera de la habitación y hacia la segura y no-incomoda libertad del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Eh, ella no se veía un poco extraña, Twi?

Twilight sonrió. —Oh, estoy segura que ella tiene que ir a otro lugar. En cualquier caso, me divertí mucho hoy, Rainbow. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa a la princesa sobre hacer más ejercicio.

—Si, no hay problema. La lucha libre en un buen entrenamiento, y es bastante divertido también—, Rainbow Dash hizo una pausa. Ella frunció los labios mientras se encontraba pensando en la anterior entrada de Applejack a la habitación. —Sabes, todavía pienso que AJ podría haber malinterpretado lo que estábamos haciendo.

Twilight agitó un casco con desden. —No seas tonta. Ella sabia que estábamos luchando, incluso se unió a nosotras. ¿Cómo podría haber malinterpretado algo?

Rainbow cruzó sus patas delanteras y lanzó una mirada escéptica a su amiga.

—Además, aunque ella pensara que estábamos haciendo algo raro, ¿qué podría decir?

* * *

_Hombre, me alegro de salir de allí. Supongo que será mejor que le diga a Pinkie que no pude conseguir su libro_, pensó Applejack, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Volvió su mirada hacia el frente mientras entraba en Sugarcube Corner.

—¡Hey, Applejack!—, el excitable paquete de energía apareció al lado de la granjera en una mancha rosa. —¿Tienes el libro que te pedí?

Applejack negó con la cabeza, —No, lo siento, Pinkie. Twilight estaba demasiado ocupada para ayudarme a encontrarlo. Puedo volver a preguntarle más tarde si quieres.

Pinkie lanzó a Applejack una mirada confusa mientras ladeaba la cabeza. —¿Qué estaba haciendo Twilight para estar tan ocupada? Quiero decir, en este momento del día, ¿ella no debería estar haciendo su triple comprobación de su lista de verificación diaria?

_¿Realmente debería hablarle a Pinkie sobre eso? Tal vez debería…_ —En realidad Pinkie, eso me recuerda a algo.

—¡¿Oooh, en serio?! ¡¿Qué?!—, la emoción inmediatamente regresó a la expresión de la yegua rosada.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Twilight cuando finalmente perdiera su virginidad?

**FIN**


	2. A prank too far

_¡Buenos dias/noches nuevamente! Segundo y ultimo fanfic. Esta historia es una locura, su titulo lo indica muy bien. Una broma bien elaborada puede llegar a ser completamente hilarante. Pero hay riesgos: puede salir alguien herido, la victima puede enojarse o entristecerse, etc, etc. Y espero que a ninguno de ustedes les suceda lo que narra este fanfic (aunque hay que ser verdaderamente imaginativos *cough, locos, cough* para hacer una broma así :I ). ¡Disfruten! :D_

**Aclaración****: Nuevamente, esta historia tiene una temática sexual. Niños, váyanse por la puerta grande por favor.**

**Segunda aclaración: Por si les interesa, hay un comic basado en este fic. Se llama "A Friendly Discount" y lo pueden encontrar en el deviantart de RedApropos. Esta en ingles :D**

**Otra aclaración (aunque me parece innecesaria pero bue...): Este fanfic bajo NINGÚN concepto esta burlándose de la prostitución. La trata de personas es un tema serio, obviamente. Recuerden que el humor se basa en modificar el sentido de las cosas y ver situaciones serias de una forma divertida. La intención de la historia es entretener y no ofender.**

* * *

**Una broma sin limites**

**Tambien escrito por Hysaku y también traducido por MIkimoco**

Era un día ordinario en Ponyville. Al menos tan ordinario como puede ser cuando la princesa local esta escondida en unos arbustos discutiendo sobre bromas.

Twilight Sparkle escuchaba atentamente mientras sus amigas explicaban el plan. Sin embargo, sin importar cuantas veces lo oyera, parecía que faltaba un detalle crucial.

—Rainbow, Pinkie, realmente no creo que este sea un buen plan—, dijo Twilight.

Rainbow Dash lanzó a Twilight una mirada exasperada. Ella gimió. —Twi, deja de quejarte y sal allí ya.

—¡Toda la broma se basa en la suposición de que ella va a decir una única frase especifica!—, espetó Twilight, —Si ella dice otra cosa cuando me acerque a ella, entonces el plan va a fracasar.

Una serie de repentinas risitas burbujeantes provenientes de Pinkie rápidamente captaron la atención de Twilight. —No te preocupes Twilight. La mitad de la diversión de las bromas se basa en intentarlo. Incluso Rainbow Dash y yo fracasamos a veces.

—Si, solo tienes que seguir adelante—, añadió Rainbow antes de empujar a la alicornio desprevenida fuera del arbusto. —Vas a hacerlo bien, ahora muévete.

Twilight miró nerviosamente alrededor en el mercado, deseando desesperadamente que ningún pony hubiera visto su repentina aparición de entre los arbustos. Sus ojos recorrieron la multitud, pero ella no pudo encontrar ninguna señal de que estaba siendo observada. O ningún pony la había visto, o una princesa saliendo de un arbusto al azar en el mercado simplemente no era considerado un hecho digno de destacar en Ponyville. Twilight esperó en la fila, pero estaba totalmente convencida de que era la última.

Con un suspiro, Twilight se volvió hacia su destino. Mientras ella se abría paso entre la multitud hacia el puesto familiar de manzanas, no se dio cuenta de que cierta unicornio de color menta la estaba siguiendo.

* * *

Si fuera otro pony, algún pony podría sospechar de la unicornio menta escurriéndose por el suelo a través del mercado lleno de gente. En cambio, los ponys simplemente se limitaban a no darle más atención que una leve risita, o negar con la cabeza. Después de todo, era solo Lyra siendo Lyra de nuevo.

—Objetivo encontrado. Comenzando misión de reconocimiento—, susurró Lyra para si misma. Ella se deslizaba sigilosamente de esquina a esquina, con cuidado de mantenerse siempre a unos pasos detrás de la pony púrpura que estaba siguiendo. Como un gato acechando a su presa, se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar fuera de la vista de su objetivo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano, su presa bajaría la guardia y Lyra iba a atacar. —Solo espera, Pinkie Pie. Hoy será el día en que finalmente voy a romper tu record de "Mayor cantidad de abrazos dados a ponys desprevenidos"—

Justo en ese momento, su presa se detuvo frente a un puesto familiar de manzanas.

* * *

Applejack saludó a Twilight mientras se acercaba a su puesto. Era siempre agradable cuando sus amigos venían a verla durante el día del mercado. Una charla amistosa siempre hacia que el tiempo pasara mucho más rápido. Con su sonrisa característica y tocando el borde de su sombrero Applejack habló primero. —¡Hola, Twilight! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Twilight se detuvo frente al carro de manzanas, justo donde los cliente siempre acostumbraban a detenerse. Se inclino hacia delante mientras una sonrisa sensual aparecía en su rostro. —Bueno—, se detuvo brevemente mientras un pequeño rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. —Normalmente son 20 bits, pero por ti, voy a bajarlo a 10.

Las pupilas de Applejack se redujeron a alfileres. Sus pensamientos se congelaron mientras su mandíbula se abría inútilmente. Ella se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de romper el contacto visual. El silencio reinó mientras Applejack intentaba procesar lo que había oído.

En algún lugar entre la multitud del mercado, un par de orejas color menta se alzaron.

Mientras tanto, después de varios segundos incómodos donde Twilight retenía su compostura, el cerebro de Applejack finalmente se reinicio. —¡A-Absolutamente, eso no es lo que quería decir!—, exclamó.

Twilight siguió mirándola seductoramente. —¿Qué tal 5?

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de la unicornio menta. Lyra rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a su anterior presa. —Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío—, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, —¡Espera hasta que Bon Bon se entere de esto!

El ojo de Applejack se crispó. —Yo, uh… ¿Qué?

Fue en ese momento cuando la granjera notó un ligero quiebre en la compostura de su amiga. Twilight estaba intentando contener la risa. Un segundo más tarde, un arbusto cercano estalló en risas extrañamente familiares, captando la atención de la granjera por un momento. Applejack volvió la mirada hacia Twilight que ahora estaba a punto de irrumpir en su propio ataque de risa. Applejack entrecerró los ojos. —Oh, ja ja ja, ya deja de fingir, Twilight. De verdad me engañaste con esto.

Sin sorprender a ningún pony para nada, unas Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie risueñas salieron a trompicones del arbusto. Cunado Applejack finalmente cedió a la alegría, las cuatro amigas pudieron compartir una risa.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se recostó en las escaleras de la biblioteca mientras abría un libro de Daring Do. Recordando la broma del día anterior, ella sonrió afectuosamente. —Sabes, Twi, lo hiciste muy bien ayer. Con un poco de práctica, apuesto que podrías llegar a ser una bromista experta en poco tiempo.

—En cualquier caso, creo que prefiero gastar mi tiempo de una forma más constructiva—, respondió Twilight sin levantar la vista de su propio libro.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta llamaron la atención de las dos ponys. Cuando la serie de golpes fuertes se repitió, Twilight se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Con un movimiento mágico, la puerta se abrió para revelar a un par de pegasos vestidos con la armadura estándar de la guardia real. Twilight no estaba segura, pero podía jurar que sus rostros comúnmente inexpresivos tenían un atisbo de irritación.

—Princesa Twilight Sparkle, usted ha sido acusada de solicitud publica de servicios sexuales sin un permiso. Necesitamos que venga con nosotros, en silencio.

Twilight se resistió, —¿Discúlpenme?

Rainbow Dash cerró su libro y contempló la escena en la puerta.

El guardia respondió con un tono más severo, de alguna forma. —Tenemos testigos que pueden atestiguar que la vieron y oyeron intentar solicitar sus servicios ayer en el mercado.

Twilight se relajó visiblemente, ahora ella entendía la situación. —Oh, esa fue solamente un broma que estaba haciendo a mi amiga Applejack. Es evidente que esto es solo un caso de un pony que no escuchó toda la conversación entre nosotras.

Los guardias fruncieron el ceño. —Eso es lo que siempre dicen, señorita. Todavía necesitamos que venga con nosotros.

De repente, Rainbow Dash intervinó. —¡Hey! Twilight salvó al mundo como cinco veces o algo así! ¿A quien le importa si ella podría estar teniendo sexo por dinero?

—La ley es la ley, señorita. Incluso una princesa puede seguir siendo castigada por su comportamiento—, el guardia se volvió hacia Twilight, quien se veía bastante molesta llegados a este punto. —Princesa, ¿dijo o no dijo "Normalmente son 20 bits, pero por ti, voy a bajarlo a 10"?

Twilight hizo una mueca. —Si, lo dije. ¡Era parte de la broma!—, exclamó mientras desplegaba sus alas con frustración.

Sin inmutarse, el guardia respondió estoicamente. —La solicitud de servicios sexuales por un pony no registrado no es una broma, princesa. Ahora, si no tiene más objeciones, por favor venga con nosotros a la oficina del alcalde para que podamos resolver este inconveniente.

Twilight lanzó una mirada asesina a Rainbow Dash. —¡Vas a pagar por esto, Rainbow!—. Entonces, de la manera más dramática posible, Twilight le dio la espalda a la pegaso azul. —Muy bien, señores. Resolvamos este error con prontitud.

El guardia que había permanecido en silencio hasta este momento de repente hizo el saludo militar. —¿Permiso para hablar extraoficialmente, princesa?

Twilight hizo una breve pausa, confundida por su inesperada petición. —Um, okay.

El guardia asintió. —Perdóneme si esto suena demasiado presuntuoso, princesa, pero quiero darle un consejo.

Twilight permitió que sus labios sonrieran. —Claro. Vamos a escucharlo.

Por todas las cuentas, él se mostró muy nervioso de repente. El guardia tragó saliva, eliminando un nudo en su garganta. —B-Bueno, princesa…—, se interrumpió cuando su confianza se quebró. —Um, creo que…

—¿Si?—, preguntó Twilight, manteniendo su sonrisa lo más suave posible para tratar de sonsacarle una respuesta.

El gentil calor de la sonrisa de la princesa lo empapó, restaurando lentamente la confianza del guardia nervioso. —¡Veinte bits es un precio demasiado barato para sus servicios, princesa!—, exclamó.

Twilight pudo sentir como su ojo empezaba a crisparse.

* * *

Twilight estaba sentada frente a una muy decepcionada Alcaldesa.

—Princesa Twilight, debe saber que, a pesar de ser la estudiante personal de la Princesa Celestia, hermana del capitán de la guardia real, salvadora de la Princesa Luna, y ser responsable de proteger a los ponys en múltiples ocasiones, no recibirá ninguna consideración especial.

El ojo de Twilight todavía no había parado de crisparse. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Fue. Una. Broma!

La Alcaldesa suspiró, —Princesa, sinceramente, esperaba algo mejor de usted. No puedo creer que este intentando tan insistentemente en evitar el pago de su cuota de inscripción.

—¡Yo no estoy evitando nada! ¡Me están tendiendo una trampa!—, gritó Twilight, estampando sus cascos contra el escritorio de la Alcaldesa.

—El proceso de inscripción va a ayudarle, princesa. Se le garantiza una cobertura medica para todo los servicios que pueda necesitar, para asegurarse de que no esta propagando ninguna enfermedad. También se asegura que la corona reciba una proporción adecuada de sus ingresos cuando la temporada de impuestos comience.

—No estoy propagando nada…

La Alcaldesa interrumpió, —Excepto tus partes traseras. Si, estoy familiarizada con esa expresión, princesa—, ella suspiró pesadamente, —Mira, Twilight. Te lo digo como una amiga. Tenemos testigos que pueden demostrar qué le dijiste a Applejack. Puedes pagar la cuota de inscripción ahora, o puedes ir a la cárcel hasta que organicemos una audiencia judicial adecuada para tu caso.

La única respuesta de Twilight fue una rápida crispación de su ojo. La Alcaldesa comenzó a sentir que su compostura estaba siendo pisoteada lentamente por la mirada malévola de la princesa. —Mire, si paga la cuota puedo retrasar su tarjeta de registro por unos días y podemos barrer todo este desastre debajo de la alfombra. Entonces todo lo que tiene que hacer es suspender su lapso de inscripción hasta el próximo año y ningún pony tiene que saber algo sobre esto—, la mirada no desapareció. —¿Qué tal si me comprometo a "perder" su expediente durante su lapso de inscripción?—, el alcalde no pudo evitar notar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Twilight.

Una astuta sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Twilight. —En realidad, Alcaldesa, tengo una pregunta.

* * *

Twilight caminaba con confianza de regreso a su casa. La puerta se abrió con un movimiento mágico. En el interior, Rainbow Dash continuaba leyendo el mismo libro de antes. Twilight limpió la sonrisa de su cara, mirando a Rainbow con una expresión neutral. —He vuelto, Rainbow Dash, y tengo una gran noticia para ti.

La pegaso azul levantó la vista de su libro, gruñendo ligeramente por ser interrumpida. —Eso es genial, Twi. Entonces, ¿ya solucionaste toda esa cosa de la prostitución?

—Si—, respondió Twilight mientras revelaba una sonrisa picara. —Si, lo hice. También me tomé la libertad de llenar tu inscripción mientras estaba allí.

—Genial, Twi—, respondió Rainbow con indiferencia, sin prestar realmente atención a la conversación. —Voy a volver con Daring Do ahora.

—En realidad, Rainbow, tengo otros planes para ti el día de hoy.

—Uh-huh

—Veras, tu actualmente estas registrada, no solo como una prostituta, sino también como mi empleada—, Twilight continuaba sonriendo mientras sus palabras lentamente perforaban la cabeza del pegaso. —Eso significa que tengo el derecho legal de vender tus servicios a otros ponys.

El libro de Rainbow cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. —Ahora ven conmigo, Rainbow. Vamos a hacer mucho dinero y recuperar los bits que pague por las cuotas de inscripción.

Un resplandor lavanda suave envolvió el cuerpo de Rainbow antes de que ella pudiera desplegar sus alas.

* * *

Arrastrando a un pegaso detrás de ella, Twilight trotó hacia el carro de Applejack en la plaza del mercado. Estaba claro, por la ausencia de miradas extrañas que debería estar recibiendo, que una princesa arrastrando mágicamente a una de sus amigas a través del pueblo tampoco era un suceso notable en Ponyville. Satisfecha por no estar atrayendo la atención indebida, Twilight se dirigió hacia Applejack. —Hola, Applejack.

La pony granjera se volvió rápidamente al oír la voz de su amiga. —¡Twilight! Oh dios, ¿estas bien? Algunos de los guardias vinieron temprano para preguntarme sobre esa broma tuya de ayer. Creo que estaban tomándose las cosas muy enserio. Trate de explicarles, pero no estoy muy segura de que ellos me creyeran.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañó el tono de respuesta de Twilight. —Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Todo se resolvió—, Twilight se inclinó y le susurró a Applejack, —Por cierto, Rainbow quiere preguntarte algo.

Twilight levantó a Rainbow en el aire y la colocó al lado de Applejack. Cuando Applejack analizó la situación, inmediatamente notó algo extraño en su amiga azul. Trató de contener la risa, pero no pudo.

Rainbow respondió a la risa con un ceño fruncido.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Applejack recuperó la compostura. —Así que, RD, ¿siempre has llevado medias de rejilla y maquillaje, o se trata de un nuevo plan para llamar la atención de los Wonderbolts?—. La pegaso simplemente gruñó.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta. —Muy bien, Rainbow. Adelante, hazlo como acordamos.

—No creas que no voy hacerte pagar por esto, Twilight.

Twilight levantó un casco y abofeteó a Rainbow en la cabeza. —No se supone que debes decir eso.

Rainbow hizo una mueca, frotando el punto adolorido. —Esta bien, esta bien—, se volvió hacia Applejack, sin energía en su voz. —20 bits y soy tuya.

Applejack se llevó un casco a su mentón. —Así que, 20 bits y puedo divertirme contigo, ¿verdad?

La sorpresa se presentó en la cara de Rainbow. —S-Si…Hey, de verdad no vas a…

Rainbow fue interrumpida por otro golpe de Twilight. —No trates de disuadir a los clientes.

La yegua naranja contemplaba la extraña escena mientras armaba el rompecabezas en su cabeza. —Ya veo hacia donde va esto—, ella asintió con entusiasmo. —Muy bien, trato hecho.

* * *

Applejack no pudo contener la risa. La alegría comenzó a fluir en oleadas, la pony naranja rodó por el suelo, sus cascos rodeando su estomago mientras la risa escapaba. Cuando el ataque de risa comenzó a apagarse, ella abrió un ojo. Ser recibida por la visión de Rainbow Dash vistiendo el vestido más voluminoso y lleno de volantes imaginable fue suficiente para provocarle otro ataque de risa.

—Por mucho que te este agradecida por darme esta oportunidad única, Applejack, te agradecería mucho si pudieras ser menos molesta—, se quejó Rarity mientras regresaba caminando de la sala principal de su taller, llevando consigo una gran colección de maquillaje y productos para el cabello. —Muy bien, Rainbow Dash, la prueba del vestido ha terminado. Ahora es el momento de un cambio de imagen—, un pequeño chillido escapó de los labios de la fashionista. —Oh, no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado para poner mis cascos en ese desastre de melena tuya.

Mientas Rarity arrastraba a Rainbow hacia su silla de peluquería, Applejack logró calmar su risa lo suficiente para decir… —Los mejores 20 bits que he gastado.

**FIN**


End file.
